1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transmission of data between two devices via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for executing streaming data transfer using Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP)/Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), which have conventionally been used for file transfer, is known as a conventional technique for streaming. Depending on the state of the network, delay may occur due to congestion when streaming using this method. Accordingly, there is a technique that calculates a normal reproduction time of video packets held in a client buffer based on a frame number and a frame rate and furthermore computes a total reproduction time for the contents of the buffer, and determines a video reproduction speed in accordance with the lengths of the times (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-244097).
However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-244097, the delay time is calculated taking into account only the buffer in the client (video reproduction terminal), and cannot calculate the delay time taking into account the state in a video distribution server.